Battle of Stythe Hall
The Battle of Stythe Hall was a conflict that occured during the Stythe Wars, between the Swords of the Soundboard and the Cult of Stythe. Under the leadership of Cranny Fagits, a particular detatchment of the Cult of Stythe had invaded the cavernous and ancient Shirley Hall, a sacred place and burial ground of Shirley, a contemporary of Brian Blundell and Reverend Salazar Stythe. The Swords of the Soundboard attempted to retake Stythe Hall in late 2017 PLF. The Great Inversion The Swords of the Soundboard heard of the takeover of Shirley Hall from the Great Inverted Ones, who were divided over the resurrection of Reverend Salazar Stythe. Some of the Great Inverted Ones stated their intent to join the Cult of Stythe, creating tensions in the intellectual organisation which culminated in Boiall and Bein leaving the group to join Stythe. As a result, the remained Inverted Ones reached out to Noiall and Spein in order to convince their former brothers to abandon Stythe. In the meantime, the Swords of the Soundboard had employed Detective Inspector McBabe to investigate the Great Inverted Ones, as they suspected something was wrong. After the Detective reported back to the Swords that a splinter faction of the Great Inverted Ones were attempting to aid Stythe, the Swords deployed their greatest tag-team hitman pair - Robodeves V1 and the newly reprogrammed P.A.U.L. to destroy Boiall and Bein and prevent the knowledge of the Inversions, Degauss, Music or Activeteach from falling into the hands of Stythe. Robodeves V1 and McBabe uploaded P.A.U.L. into the mainframe of the Cult of Stythe after breaking into Stythe Hall, and P.A.U.L. began reprogramming the defences within Stythe Hall to turn on their owners - effectively beginning the Battle of Stythe Hall before the main Swords of the Soundboard force had even arrived. After assigning Boiall and Bein to investigate the disturbance, Robodeves V1 and McBabe fought the traitorous Inverted Ones in the roof rafters of Stythe Hall - and during the duel P.A.U.L. was attacked by cyber-drones installed into the mainframe to combat the infective computer. Due to their immense knowledge and power, it looked like the Inverted Ones would beat Deves and McBabe - but at the last second, P.A.U.L. sacrificed the last of his run time to project a hardlight shield around the heroes to prevent them from being stabbed to death by Degauss blades. Taken by suprise, Boiall and Bein were then overpowered by the duo and destroyed. The Great Invasion Meanwhile, the Swords of the Soundboard had got into position, and Shurachiken and Samuramanda led a duel-pronged attack against Stythe Hall, blocking all exits. Trapped inside, and weakened by the betrayal of their defence turrets, the Cult of Stythe forces quickly fell to the Swords. However Cranny Fagits, longtime agent of Poundington, arrived on the scene with the Locket of Graham - Corhrux of Reverend Salazar Stythe. With this object of great power, Cranny Fagits began to cut his way through the forces of the Swords of the Soundboard - Spein and Noiall attempted to take on the creature, but Spein's independence was no match for Cranny Fagits ' expressionless demented Poundington-esque authoritarianism, and Spein was slain. Reeling from this loss, the Swords of the Soundboard considered retreat - however, Spein's final act swung the battle in their favour. Laden within his near-corpse were several proximity detonation mines, and Spein was able to whisper 'Freedom' before sacrificing himself in a huge explosion which engulfed Cranny Fagits . Although the power of the Locket saved his life, the explosion left him horrifically burned, and Cranny Fagits was then easily overpowered by the enraged Swords of the Soundboard forces. Taking up Spein's claymore, Shurachiken smashed the Locket of Graham in two, destroying the Corhrux within and further weakening Stythe. The Battle of Stythe Hall was won. Conclusion A significant turning point in the Stythe Wars, the Battle of Stythe Hall saw the beginning of the end for the Cult of Stythe, who lost a significant portion of their forces in Stythe Hall, with the remainder now rallying at the Prancing Poundington or the Mystery. Despite losing two members, the Great Inverted Ones continued to aid the Swords of the Soundboard throughout the remainder of the Stythe Wars, and Spein's loss served only to motivate the Swords towards victory on the Mystery and in the War. Category:Events